Shattered Faith
by AxisShadows
Summary: When Kira killed his father, Light swore he would take him down. But to get to Kira, he must work with the one he hates. The freak of his school, Ryuzaki... Full, better summary inside. YAOI. LXLight, rating will go up.
1. Confrontations

Shattered Faith.

Pairing: LightXmisa one-sided, eventual LightXL

Rating: T for now, but subject to go up with later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I'm just pleasantly obsessed.

Full summary: Enter Light Yagami, a college student in Japan whose popularity is only overshadowed by his intelligence. He strives to take his father's place one day as the head of investigations department, but when his father dies suddenly in a string of brutal murders, Light must join a task force to bring down a seemingly untouchable killer - Kira. Light is more than willing to take on the job - that is, until he finds that the head of said task force is L Lawliet, a pale skinned outcast from his college that he's shunned ever since grade school. As his social life clashes with the importance of a murder case, will Light be able to somehow get along with the sweet loving insomniac, L? Or will Kira, striving to be god of the new world, get to the two of them first?

FA: wellllll then, lets get on with it now, shall we? Remember, this is shonen-ai, boy on boy love, don't like, don't read. Flames will be hysterically laughed at, and advice and reviews are much appreciated! Also, this is my first attempt at such an in depth fic, so….lets give this a shot!

Side note: When people in this story address Light, they will call him by his Japanese name, Raito, but in the story itself I will write him as Light.

* * *

-

-

A downpour would've been more appropriate for the scene that was playing itself out in front of him. A downpour, like in the movies when a main character dies and the cold, bitter rain falls and mingles with the tears falling onto the cold ground, echoing the onlooker's mood and inner emotions. But this was not a movie. This was reality, and Light's father was being buried on a beautiful sunny day, and children could be heard playing happily in the park across the street. Children were laughing unknowingly, as his father, now gone, was being lowered into the cold earth. In his heart, Light wished he could jump in after him, save him from this harsh reality. But he couldn't. There was no escaping this tainted world. . . What was even more disturbing was that Light also could not bring himself to cry. His mother and sister, and even a few members of the police force that his father had worked with, were openly crying, and here he was, Shoichiro Yagami's son, and he couldn't shed a single tear for his fallen father. All he felt was rage, and the strongest desire to gain revenge for his father. He stood on the grave long after everyone else had left, a large array of thoughts splaying out before him in his head, thoughts of how he could extract revenge, how he could avenge his father's death…

The sky had by this time begun to turn a darkened grey, the sun slowly setting over the horizon, and a cool, gentle wind was blowing through the trees throughout the graveyard. The sounds of the children's laughter had disappeared with the setting sun, leaving Light alone in the oncoming darkness. He didn't mind in the slightest. There is a certain feeling you get when you've just lost someone important. It was a feeling of heavy remorse, mixed with anger and confusion as to why that person had to be taken in the first place. Why did death exist? Why must we lose those we love? These thoughts swarmed Light's mind, and he trembled slightly, but whether it was out of anger or sadness, he did not know. He was alone in his hatred now, alone in his disgust for the rotting reality of the world, and he kneeled, placing a hand on the grey tombstone. His eyes burned a raging crimson, and he looked into the grey rock as if he were looking into his father's eyes.

"Father…I _will_ make them pay. For what they've done to you, to our family, they will pay."

With that, he saw no other reason to stay by the grave any longer. Sighing a heavy sigh, he stood, and with one last glance down at his father's grave, he turned, walking away into the darkness and back toward his home. His mother and sister would be waiting there, no doubt still grieving, and the least he could do was comfort them. Besides that, he still had school to attend in the morning, and the onslaught of questions that would no doubt be coming from his classmates…

What Light didn't realize, what he couldn't have possibly known, was that hidden behind a tree back at the gravesite, watching him walk away, were two charcoal black eyes peering at him curiously through the black night.

-

-

Light awoke the next morning after getting only three hours of sleep. He'd come home last night to find his sister curled up on the couch, exhausted from crying, it seemed, and his mother sitting at the kitchen table, staring blankly at a cup of hot coffee, not touching the mug once, not even really seeing it. In his mind Light knew what she was really seeing was his father, and some unknown memories that only she knew, and so he left her in peace. He'd headed up to his room and laid in his bed without changing his clothes, while staring at the ceiling and wondering idly in his mind; what to do now?

He'd once wanted to succeed his father as the head of investigations department, but that dream hardly seemed likely now. The station would need to choose someone immediately, and since Light was still in college, he doubted that he could pull that off just yet. But he needed to do something…anything, really, that would help bring the criminal that had killed his father down. When he thought about it, they weren't even told much about the one who had killed his father, except that the murder was brutal and carried out because his father was working on a task force to catch this criminal. This was unusual to Light, since he had worked with his father's investigation team before to bring down criminals. It wasn't like them to be so cryptic with him about a case. It was going to bother him, he knew. It was going to haunt his mind for awhile…

He changed quickly for school after getting a cold shower to wake him up, then headed downstairs. His mother was no longer at the table, signaling that she was probably still in bed, but her coffee mug was still sitting there innocently, untouched, the liquid inside of it now cold. His sister was no longer on the couch, but he could hear movement coming from the downstairs bathroom, signaling that she, too, was readying herself for school. He grabbed an apple off the counter and then slung his bag over his shoulder, leaving the house without a word to anyone and heading to his university. '_well' _he thought to himself bitterly, _'this should be one hell of an interesting day…' _

When he arrived at the school, things were exactly as he thought they would be. Students kept their heads down as he passed, either out of respect for his loss or fear that he'd see the curiosity shining in their eyes. Others stood away from him, muttering to one another as he passed, and he caught several statements repeatedly such as 'wonder how he died' and 'doesn't look remorseful at all…' _'that's right'_ Light thought with a small amount of amusement_ 'I cant be remorseful. I'm to busy plotting my revenge on the bastard that killed him…' _

The day, other than the fact that he was being constantly asked questions that he politely avoided, went by normally after that. His classes were a joke to him - he had the highest test scores of all his other classmates - and he frequently found himself thinking about how he was going to track down this killer that had killed his father. He was going to attempt to hack into his father's computer, which contained classified information on the case his father was working on. With his intelligence, Light mused, he would have absolutely no problem getting a hold of said files. He passed the rest of the school day by thinking of how he was going to relish the look in the killer's eyes as he extracted his revenge on him . . .

When the final bell rang, he gathered his things and pushed his way out into the crowd of students leaving for home. He picked his way neatly through the crowd, finally finding himself in the empty courtyard that he needed to cut across on his way home. Then, of course, he heard her.

"Raito-kun! Wait for Misa!" He visibly flinched. Misa Amane… She self-proclaimed herself as his girlfriend two months ago when she transferred here, and as a rising model, she declared that nobody else could be as well suited for him as she could be. He stiffened, rooting himself to the ground, and waited. Sure enough, two seconds later, The blonde had launched herself like a cat onto his back, hugging him tightly in a death grip. He winced and slowly lifted his arms, gently pulling her off of him. She walked around to face him, grinning up at him widely and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Raito-kun, Misa missed you. I heard all about your father, you have to tell Misa everything! Misa will do whatever she can to make Raito-kun happy once again. Misa lives for Raito-kun." she nuzzled into his chest, and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself. It wasn't her fault, he told himself bitterly, She just wants to help, that's all. With that, he sighed in defeat and pulled her into a slow hug. The feelings in this relationship were purely one-sided, even by now, Misa surely knew that, but keeping her around was a sure-fire way to keep other girls at his school from annoying him, and up his popularity level just that much more, even know he'd had no issue with that in the past. Light hated to lose, and with Misa infatuated with him, he felt as though he was reaping personal gain.

"Look, Misa…" He began, and at the sound of his voice, the frail blonde immediately looked into his eyes and was silent. "I really don't want to talk about my father's death to anyone right now. It's to personal. But I will tell you that I appreciate your concern. It's nice to hear that you care, Misa." He smiled inwardly. These gentle words always captivated the girl, keeping her close. It was simple manipulation. Sure enough, her eyes widened just a fraction and she was hugging him tightly again, squealing in excitement.

"Misa will always care for you, Raito-kun, no matter what happens!" He had to smile slightly at this. _'Even if I murder someone to extract my revenge, Misa?' _He thought. Sighing, he shoved her back gently. She looked up at him curiously, and he smiled at her, causing her to immediately swoon.

"I have to get home now, Misa. Go on home yourself and be careful ok? I'll see you tomorrow" She nodded to him, but didn't leave right away. She was staring at something behind him, a mixture of disgust and smugness on her face. He turned to see what was there, and smirked slightly when he did. Behind him, not ten feet away, stood a boy around his age, if not a bit older, with unruly black hair jutting out at odd angles from his head and dark, large owlish eyes. He stood hunched over just a bit, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his baggy blue jeans and his arms covered by an equally baggy white long sleeved shirt. His feet were bare, one over the other in an odd way, his shoes sticking out from his backpack that hung off his shoulder. His skin was a pale, almost white color, and he had his charcoal black eyes pinned to Light's face, watching him carefully. Ryuzaki. The outcast of his university. The outcast of Light's entire life, and the only one who matched him in his intelligence at this school. He'd shunned this boy ever since grade school. Why stop now?

"You know Ryuzaki, if you keep staring at my back like you were, people might get the wrong idea." Light said smoothly, with just a small hint of a challenge in his voice. It was as if he was calling to the other. I dare you. I dare you to answer back. He mentally scolded himself. His social life was getting in the way of what he needed to be doing right now…even so, he waited to see what the other's answer would be. The raven haired freak lifted his right hand to his mouth, chewing softly on his thumbnail as he silently studied Light from his ten foot distance. Finally, after a few moments, during which Misa had reattached herself to Light's arm, Ryuzaki opened his mouth.

"I recently heard news that your father, Shoichiro Yagami, was murdered by the killer he was investigating. I merely wanted to assess how you were handling the incident, seeing as you _are_ his son." Ryuzaki waited then, watching the other with extreme patience, eyeing his every move, his every expression. Light growled to himself. This kid…was just to weird. What did it matter to him how he was handling the death of his father? What concern was it of his? He decided to voice this.

"I don't see why it should be any of your concern how I handle my own personal matters, Ryuzaki. As it is, I would've thought that by now you'd have realized that I am by no means your friend. Your concern is absolutely unnecessary." Another challenge, Light knew, because Ryuzaki never spoke to anyone about his motives or his personal feelings or past. A challenge. Why are you here? And Light knew that Ryuzaki as well hated to lose. The other boy flashed a look to Light that was one of anger and shock. Light smiled. Checkmate.

"I was merely acting on the observation that you seem more reserved to your thoughts today, Yagami-kun. Nothing more. Usually I would think that people tend to show remorse for their loved one's death. You seem to hold none, but instead seem determined about something. Could it be that Yagami-kun seeks revenge on the killer that murdered his father?" His voice remained smooth, but as he said this last part, his eyes flashed and locked with Light's. This wasn't a challenge. This was an understanding. A question that was held within those eyes… Light didn't take the bait. There was no way he'd admit anything to this…Light paused. An Idea formed in his head, and he slowly shifted his eyes to see how many people were around them right now. Quite a few, he noted, and all of their gazes were locked on his and Ryuzaki's confrontation. He smirked, and immediately, Ryuzaki froze, readying himself. This was something the raven haired boy was used to…

"Ryuzaki?! Do you mean to tell me that you've been watching me or something? That's just…You're a sick pervert, you know that?" Light's voice was loud and clear as he boomed these words across the courtyard, eliciting a loud squeal of mock horror from Misa and loud laughs and nasty comments from those watching them. Light smirked as the look of pure horror spread across Ryuzaki's face, and he bent his head down, hiding his eyes as he turned and stalked away, hands shoved deeply in his pockets. Misa of course called after him, wanting to add that extra claim on "her Light."

"Ryuzaki is so horrible! To think all this time he's been watching my Raito-kun behind his back… Pervert, pervert!" Light smiled and turned away. This was all amusing and such, but he did have work he had to attend to… He headed home after saying another quick goodbye to Misa, and waving to his still laughing classmates.

-

Ryuzaki didn't lift his head up again until he was within the confines of his room in the large building that was being used for headquarters for a very important investigation. He booted up a laptop that was sitting on a desk, which was the only source of light in his room due to the thick blackout curtains that hung from the windows. He popped a strawberry into his mouth before opening a file saved onto his laptop. It was the school files of Light Yagami, and he stared at them blankly, chewing his strawberry quietly.

"Yagami Raito…You'd do anything to win, wouldn't you? Even resort to cruelty…But what's really going through your mind…Revenge? It's completely likely…" He paused and picked up another strawberry, eating it slowly. It was then that he heard a soft knock on his door, and he sighed. "Come in, Watari." he called, shutting his laptop defensively. An old man stepped through the door, carrying a tray with a kettle of tea, a small cup, and a bowl of sugar cubes. He set it down on the desk for the boy, who smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Watari." The older man rested a hand on his shoulder.

"L, did something happen today that you wish to speak about to the investigation team?" he asked gruffly. Ryuzaki looked up sharply.

"I told you, Watari, for now, I wish to be addressed as Ryuzaki. And…I've confirmed that I wish for Shoichiro Yagami's son Raito Yagami to join the team. Please tell Mr. Matsuda and Mr. Mogi that it will be their jobs to go to Yagami-kun's house tonight to inform him of this news. Also…." Ryuzaki paused to drop a few sugar cubes into his tea before taking a sip. "Make sure they do not tell him of my existence in this task force. Yagami-kun and I…Do not get along." he said the last part in a whisper, and his body shook violently. His fists clenched, shaking, and he lowered his head to his knees, easily done with the odd way he was sitting. His bare toes gripped the chair beneath him, and he inhaled a sharp breath. Watari slowly patted Ryuzaki's back, attempting to sooth him.

"I understand, Ryuzaki. I will tell them. Is there…anything else?" he asked, hoping to get the small boy to speak his feelings for once. As expected, however, Ryuzaki shook his head slowly, looking up at Watari with his blank black gaze. The older man nodded and turned, ready to leave the room. Ryuzaki, however, stopped him by asking a simple question.

"Am I a freak?" The words were so low it was barely audible, and it stopped the older man in his tracks. He turned and looked at Ryuzaki with soft eyes, smiling slightly.

"Not by any means, Ryuzaki. Instead, you are unique, and capable of solving cases that the world's top detectives could never solve." Watari gazed at the small black haired boy with an expression that clearly said that he was strong to what he had said. Ryuzaki sighed and turned back to his laptop, but didn't open it.

"Thank you, Watari, you may go inform Matsuda and Mogi now." he waved the other away, staring into his tea with a hidden, yet miserable expression. The door clicked, signaling that he was alone, and Ryuzaki slowly let out a choked sob. Sometimes, he thought, the loneliness and alienation can get to be to much…

-

-

Light stared at his computer screen with a triumphant smile. He'd hacked successfully into his father's data within moments, a large number of files coming up before him. He stared at them with interest as he picked through the most recent ones. There were a large amount of folders that contained information on cases he'd worked with his father on, but he couldn't seem to find anything about the most recent of cases. Nothing on the murder that they'd been trying to take down. He searched through folders for a good hour, growing frustrated, and finally he stood, ready to give up, but as he went to close out of the files, something caught his eye.

"Kira investigation…? What's this…?" he double clicked the folder with interest, but as it opened, a small white box appeared. It needed a password. Light stared at the computer for a few tantalizing moments before slamming his fist down next to the keyboard. Why would there be an extra password? He growled, but then shook it off. If he could hack into the database, then there was no reason why he couldn't guess a simple password. He began his thought patterns, thinking to himself, but was cut off by a yell from his mother downstairs.

"Raito! There are men from your father's investigation team here to see you!" she sounded fearful, Light noted, as he clicked off the monitor on his computer and padded down the steps, curiosity and excitement evident on his features. This…this could be promising. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, staring at the two men in front of him with recognition.

"Mogi-san, Matsuda-san!" he acknowledged the two with a smile, and they smiled back at him. They'd worked together on cases along with Light's father. It was easy to be comfortable around the two of them. He did, however, note the distinct stance that they both held, showing clearly that they were here for work, here on business… Light cleared his throat and stepped forward. "What can I do for the both of you?" he asked. It was the tone that came with knowing that he was now the head of the household, now that his father was gone. There was a moment of silence, and then Mogi stepped forward, placing a hand on Light's shoulder.

"I know that you understand the importance of the case that your father was working on, Raito-kun." He said in a low tone. Light looked up, expectant, eyes flashing. He nodded for the other to please, continue. "Recently, the head of our task force…that is, the task force that your father and the rest of us put together, decided that you should join the investigation. He learned of your intelligence, and your previous work on cases. He decided it would be doing you a great justice by letting you help catch Kira,"

Light stood frozen for awhile. Kira…the same name that had appeared in his father's hidden files. So it was him… Whoever was in charge of this task force, whoever had sent Mogi and Matsuda after him was giving him a chance to avenge his father. He stared at the two in a moment of disbelief, before regaining his composure and smiling a crooked smile. If the files on Kira were so well protected that they needed their own protective passwords and codes to break into, then this case had to be big. Light suddenly had an image in his head, a strong image, and growing stronger by the second. It was of him, standing over a dead Kira, his father's death avenged, a terrible killer in this tainted world taken out by his own hands… It was a chance that no one who strived to win in life would pass up.

"Mr. Matsuda, Mr. Mogi, I accept this offer from the head of your task force. When will you expect me to come in and meet him?" Light spoke with clear surety, and he heard his mother give a terrified sigh from behind him. Light couldn't worry about her right now. This was his chance. This was what he needed to do. For his father's sake…

"The head of our task force wishes for you to join us tomorrow night, after you're done school. He also asks that you, unlike your father, will remain at the task force's special building specifically designed to house those who are working to catch Kira. If you choose to accept this, you will need to bring a bag of clothes and necessities, and your room will be set up for you immediately. Is that what you want, Raito-kun?" Mogi looked at him, and then back at Light's mother, who was shaking her head helplessly behind them. His little sister Sayu was staring at them from the entrance to the living room in disbelief. She spoke up before Light could open his mouth.

"Onii-chan, dad just left us, you know that don't you? Mom can't take another loss in this family, Raito!" she glared at him in anger, but he didn't rise to her bait. Instead, he turned to his mother and hugged her tightly, whispering to her.

"Mom…This is what I need to do…I'll never feel right about myself if I don't. Please understand this. I need to catch Kira, whoever he is." He moved back, and noticed with a small frown that she was crying, He wiped the tears away softly, and then turned back to the two detectives without another word. "I will accept the offer to stay within the task force's facilities as well. Please thank the head of your force for me, and tell him that I'm quite looking forward to meeting him." his mother turned and walked into the kitchen, his sister following wordlessly to comfort her, and Mogi and Matsuda exchanged a small look, both with small smirks on their faces.

"Of course Raito-kun. I'm sure you and Ry-that is, the head of our task force, will get along just fine." Matsuda said, smiling widely. Light nodded, and the they said their goodbye's for the time being. After comforting his mother and explaining to her exactly why this was so important, he retreated back up to his room to pack a bag, not worrying any longer about hacking into the Kira case files. He would find out everything he needed to know tomorrow after school. The incident earlier in the day with Ryuzaki was now all but forgotten, and Light slid into bed after making sure he had packed everything he would need. After thinking for a good hour or so about how good it would feel to catch Kira, he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

A/N: wow, that chapter was frikkin long. Sorry there wasn't a lot of L in this chapter, and nope no one at his school knows his real name! Light was a bit mean in this chapter to poor L, but the romance will come soon. I have a feeling im gonna get yelled at for being mean to L -hugs her L plushie-… ANYWAYS I plan on updating this fairly frequently over the next month or so, but please, tell me what you think of it. Review and tell me what you think! Also, I /do/ take requests on ideas of what to put into future chapters, because I find them to be so much fun to add in!


	2. God of the new world part 1

Shattered Faith

Pairing: LightXmisa one-sided, eventual LightXL

Rating: T for now, but subject to go up with later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I'm just pleasantly obsessed.

FA : Hello again! So I have to start by saying, I'm surprised and absolutely thrilled with how well this story was received already, and it hasn't even been a week since I put this up! Thank you all so much! There's not gonna be much Lxlight in this chapter, either, but be prepared for a very annoying Misa and a very depressed L.

This chapter is also really long, but I made it so the paragraphs are shorter, since someone kindly brought there horrid length to my attention. I'll edit chapter one soon, too, so that its easier to read.

To confirm it to my lovely reviewers, in this story, L will be uke, having never been in a relationship before, and Light will be seme. XD

Light: I got slapped in the reviews T.T

FA: It serves you right for being mean to L!

L: It's ok, Raito-kun, you can have a strawberry once you stop being a jerk. 3

Chapter 2. God of the New world (part 1)

-

-

'_This is a dream. I am dreaming…I know I must be dreaming, no, having a nightmare. Otherwise I wouldn't be here with you…'_

_They were chained together, the two of them, joined by a two foot chain and two cuffs. And they were both running. Light could here the thudding of the unknown creature chasing them, and it sent tremors through his body. _

_There was also a pulsing noise…what was that pulsing? Where was it coming from…? _

_He couldn't take it, he could run so much faster if he wasn't chained to the frail boy that ran with him… He heard an angry snarl from behind him, and he jumped a bit, pulling desperately against the chain. _

"_Damnit, Ryuzaki! Can't you run any faster? Come _on!" _He pulled with all his might to drag the other boy forward, but suddenly, the chain went taught, and there was that pulsing…what the _Hell _was that noise? It was really bothering him…_

_ He turned, and Ryuzaki was on the ground, Charcoal eyes widened in horror. Light called to him in desperation. "Get up, Ryuzaki, come on, we can make this!" Another snarl, and that pulsing noise quickened to an alarming rate…._

"_R-Raito-kun…please…." Ryuzaki's voice was weak and terrified, and then light saw it. A huge beast, with large white fangs bared through gaping jaws, aimed at Ryuzaki…and the pulsing…No, Light realized. A heartbeat. Ryuzaki's heartbeat…The world around Light went black, and he could no longer see the beast anymore, nor could he see Ryuzaki….but he could hear that heartbeat, he could feel it pulsing around him, and it was slowing….slowing…_stopping_… He couldn't help it. He screamed._

"_Ryuzaki! Come on, damnit, fight it! Ryuzaki!" he shook violently, collapsing onto the ground, the world around him still in darkness…_

He came up gasping, sweat dripping down his forehead and neck, drenching him, and he looked around defensively. Sunlight was spilling through his window, and his alarm clock next to him was going off noisily, signaling that it was time to get up for school. He sighed to himself, shaking just a bit, and threw off his blankets. As he stood from his bed, his feet touched the cold floor and he shivered. That dream…No, it had been a nightmare. Why had Ryuzaki been there? Why hadn't the other boy gotten back up and ran with him, instead of just letting such a beast devour him?

Light shook his head and grumbled to himself incoherently. The real question was, he knew, why didn't he do more to help save him? Would he really just sit there and watch him die, even if he was the social outcast of the school? Was he really that cruel? _No_, he answered himself. _It was just a dream, and nothing more. I'd save him if I had to, but I won't ever be put in a situation like that_. He nodded to himself, trying to reassure his conscious, then padded into the bathroom to get a shower, ridding himself of the sweat and the thoughts of the nightmare he'd had just moments before.

When he was finished getting ready for school, Light took great care to make sure that he had everything he would need for his stay at headquarters. He didn't want to have to interrupt his research in order to go back to his house. As it was, he was already going to lose valuable time by going to school every day, but that couldn't be helped, he knew. He needed to stay at the top of everything he set his mind to, and that included staying at the top of his classes and at the top of the social ladder.

Once he was sure that everything was in order, he placed his suitcase on his bed for easy access once he got home, and headed down the steps to repeat his morning ritual. Walking into the kitchen, he headed to grab an apple from the counter. It was his little sister, however, that stopped him in his tracks. She was sitting at the counter, her eyes clearly stating her bitterness toward him, and he sighed.

"Sayu…This needs to be done, you know that. Who else but me would be able to bring this criminal down?" He began, taking a step towards her, smiling softly, apologetically. She snorted and slid off the chair, moving away from him, but keeping her eyes locked to his all the while. He watched her curiously. His sister usually didn't mind his decisions…

"You know, Raito, you really are selfish… it doesn't take someone on your level of intelligence to understand that you aren't doing this for dad. I know you've always had a strong sense of justice, Raito, but…this is all to do with your obvious god complex, you know that?" she practically spat that last part at him, crossing her arms in defiance and staring him down, waiting for him to reply. He was speechless for awhile.

God complex? He'd never thought of it in quite that way…

He strove for perfection, always, and in some ways, he figured it could be said that he had a God complex…God was on top of everything, God was perfect, all powerful, all knowledgeable.. He grinned slightly despite himself. Sayu shrieked in annoyance, stalking over and slapping him lightly. He stared at her in disbelief, his grin gone, and she spoke again.

"You see?! This is exactly what I'm talking about, Raito! You smiled because you know it's true, but you know what I think, onii-chan? If you _were_ a god, you'd be the god of the old testament. He was unmerciful, and unforgiving. The way you're acting…have you even thought of mom? Or me? What's gonna happen to us when this Kira kills you too?!" Sayu was almost yelling now, and tears were threatening to spill over from her eyes. Light sighed heavily, trying to calm down.

The God of the old testament…He remembered reading a short story once…_children of the corn_, wasn't it? The god in that story desired the children to sacrifice themselves to him at a mere 18 years old…he shook his head, and brought his sister into a tight hug, and she gripped his shirt tightly.

"You're so selfish, Raito…" she muttered. He pushed her back gently, smoothing out his shirt.

"Sayu…you're wrong. I will avenge dad's death, Sayu, you'll see that much in time. And then I'll come back to you and mom. I promise you that." With that he began walking to the door, ready to leave for school before he was late. As he was leaving, he heard her call after him softly.

"If only you could see just how harsh you really are." He shuddered at that statement, trying his best to ignore the thoughts that were barging into his head as he continued his walk to school. It was inevitable, however, that they come anyway. Was he truly a harsh person on the inside, with a God complex like his sister said? If so, that would mean that the nightmare he'd had earlier clearly showed what he would do in a situation like that…would he let Ryuzaki die a terrible death, just because he was worthless to him? Would he stand there and watch? Light sighed, resigning himself to the truth.

_Yes…_ He thought to himself bitterly _I would probably stand there and laugh. Ryuzaki is the only one comparable to me at my place at the top. He's better off….no, enough! I can't possibly be cruel enough to actually want the little psycho dead, can I? _Light looked down at his hands. Was he even capable of such a thing? Would he kill Ryuzaki if he got the chance?

The honey colored male growled in frustration, picking up his pace, eager to use school as a way to get his mind off of these thoughts. Nothing seemed to ever be good enough for him. He wanted to take down Kira, be top of his class, be popular, and now he was thinking of wiping out his intellectual competition? He must be losing his mind…

He walked onto school grounds a few minutes earlier than he had expected to get there, still battling with his conscious about whether or not he was capable of murdering someone or not. He'd planned on walking straight ahead into the building. There was no harm in sitting in one of his classes early, since there really wasn't much else to do. Misa, he thanked whoever was watching, was nowhere in sight, and he had a clear shot to the building with no distractions.

That is, there were no distractions, until he heard it. Misa's loud, high pitched squeal of shock coming from off to his left, in a small courtyard under some trees.

He didn't want to turn around. He really didn't. He should've just kept walking, kept his mouth shut, but no. Curiosity can be a real pain…

He turned his head to look over in Misa's direction, and he saw her there, standing over a bench with her hands on her hips, and a very wide-eyed, very terrified L sitting in a crouched position on the bench itself, looking up at her with mild confusion. He sighed. The freak just wouldn't stop haunting him lately… Making up his mind, though not happily, he turned and walked in their direction, and soon he was able to hear what Misa was yelling in Ryuzaki's face. It was about him. Of course. Because his life just kept getting better and better…

"-dare you tell Misa that her Raito-kun doesn't love her! Just because Ryuzaki is jealous that Misa has Raito-kun and he doesn't! Honestly, you pervert, you need to get over yourself!"

Light cringed. He'd said that to her? A statement like that could make Misa become a crazed killer…He shied away from those words immediately, continuing his advance on the two. It was Ryuzaki who noticed him first, turning his dark gaze onto Light and immediately turning away, hiding his eyes just like he had the previous day. Light sighed. Was he still upset about what had happened?

"Yagami-kun. I was just voicing an opinion to Miss Amane about my observations on your attitude towards her, but it seems as though she believes me to be incorrect. Perhaps you could clear the air here?" he said in a low tone, not turning to look at him again. Light sighed inwardly. Damn, this bastard was really causing him trouble. He looked around again, thinking of the possibility of making another scene, but stopped himself mentally.

_No…I already hurt him yesterday. It's best to give him more time to recover before I hurt him again. He needs to stay in his place though…_ Light looked over to Misa and, even though he didn't really want to, pulled her into a hug. She squealed with delight, nuzzling into his chest and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Raito-kun, Misa knew you loved her! Ryuzaki is just jealous of Misa, that's all!" she said, not letting him go. He noticed with satisfaction that Ryuzaki flinched when she said this, meaning it had obviously angered him in some way. Light dared the black haired boy in his head. Go on, get up, fight me. See who comes out on top, Ryuzaki…

"That's right, Misa. I love you." he said, straining his voice to contain as much emotion as possible as he spoke the words he'd never feel towards Misa. She blushed and leaned up to him, and he figured that as long as he was going to do this, he'd better do it right. He kissed her as quickly as he could, then turned back to Ryuzaki, who was watching them with wide eyes. He snorted in disgust. Creep…

"Is there a reason you're watching me yet again, Ryuzaki? Or is that some kind of personal problem?" he stared down the other boy, who stared right back, but before either could say another word, the bell signaling a warning for the start of classes sounded. He sighed and turned, Misa tailing him closely, and headed towards the building. Ryuzaki continued to stare at them as they headed in, many emotions flashing across his face as he did so.

His classes were, just as always, boring as ever to him. He wrote down all of his notes with precision and speed, finishing in time to study for at least fifteen minutes in every class. His professors always eyed him with pride as he did so, and it brought Light the satisfaction of knowing that he was ahead of everyone else. Just like always. The rest of the day should've went by without further incidents. It should've been a simple task just to get through something trivial like lunch without having to deal with anymore drama.

However, things weren't always easy, and as Light walked into the largest court at the university, where many lunch tables where set up under the cherry blossoms, he could tell immediately that things were going to be difficult. Misa had steered him instantly to her table at the far end of the courtyard, away from everyone else to seclude them, just like every other day, where he'd have to listen to her chatter on about something completely unimportant and boring to him. They were almost to the table when he saw it happen out of the corner of his eye.

One of the nastier kids at his school, who prided himself at being the toughest of his little gang, had knocked a tray of what looked like Strawberries out of the hands of none other than the boy that had been haunting his mind lately. Light sighed, ready to walk away and say nothing, like he should've this morning, but then it happened.

Ryuzaki looked up in his direction, catching his eye, and, after smiling to him, he turned back to the kid who'd knocked his strawberries out of his hand - and kicked him, square in the jaw, sending him flying backwards and onto the ground hard. Misa tugged on his sleeve, trying to pull him away, but he was rooted on the spot, watching the scene play out in front him in awe. He'd never seen the other boy stick up for himself in the past…

Ryuzaki was in a low crouch, his palms flat on the ground, with his leg still outstretched ahead of him in the air, the other leg kneeling to give him better stability. To Light, as he looked at the raven haired boy, the crouch he was in practically screamed predator. He was graceful, animalistic, and his eyes gave off a clear warning of danger.

He didn't move from that position for a few moments, then, slowly, he lowered his leg to completely kneel on the grass, but he didn't raise himself. Instead, he kept his head down and stared at the grass, trembling slightly as the other three members of the gang encircled him, along with their kicked comrade, who had risen and stalked over to him in a rage. He may have shocked everyone with his display of obvious strength, but he wouldn't be able to take down all four of the bigger males, especially without not getting in trouble.

It was Light's turn to choose again. He mentally scowled, pissed that once again he was put in such a situation, but the words of his little sister came crawling into his head before he knew it. _If only you could see just how harsh you really are…_ Light sighed, brushing Misa off lightly as she tugged on him again, and approached the angered gang with resigned courage. This wasn't for Ryuzaki, he knew, but to prove to himself that he was willing to do what was right, not what would put him at the top for once.

He placed a hand on the leader's shoulder, clearing his throat to get their attention. He turned, looking at Light with agitation at first, and then clear admiration.

"Raito-kun, it's you. Come over to watch?" he smirked and spit on the ground by Ryuzaki, who was still kneeling, refusing to look at the others as the laid down insults and readied themselves for an attack. Light sighed. If he was gonna do anything…he'd better do it now.

"Not to watch. In fact, I'm here to state that this hardly seems fair, Akami-kun." Now that he was talking, he was unsure of himself completely, and the stares of disbelief from everyone around him, including Ryuzaki, were making him nervous. They were making him crack. He shot Ryuzaki a glare that clearly said _don't get any ideas_, and looked back to the leader of the game, Akami, who was scowling at him slightly.

"Raito-kun, it's _Ryuzaki_, and he just kicked me in the _face._ He deserves what's coming to him just because he exists, as far as I'm concerned. He has a lot of nerve, walking around at a university in those clothes. And his eyes…" Akami shuddered dramatically, and the others laughed nastily. Ryuzaki had hidden his face again. Light sighed. His moment of courage had all but vanished, but he had to do something here. So, though he knew it wasn't the best solution, he said the next best thing he could think of.

"Well, I'm merely saying that it should be just you to go against Ryuzaki. After all, it was you that he kicked, not your friends. It would also be pretty serious if you were to have all four of you attack one kid." He didn't have to wait long. Immediately they agreed with him. They always did. He cursed himself mentally. This was still no good. He just saved Ryuzaki a lot of pain, but that doesn't mean it was completely over. He stared down at the ghostly pale boy, attempting to apologize with his eyes. Ryuzaki didn't look him. His hands were shaking violently.

"Alright then, guys, just stand there and make sure he doesn't move this time.." Light couldn't watch as they advanced on Ryuzaki. Instead, he turned and walked away, like he always did. He'd come so close just now…and yet he couldn't do it. Besides, this was the second time the other boy had distracted Light from his train of thought…Only a few hours left. He ate lunch on the other side of the courtyard with Misa, having another unintelligent conversation that was one sided, and desperately trying to look back to see what had happened to the pale boy he should've helped just now…

-

Ryuzaki watched bitterly from behind his veil of black hair as Light walked away yet again, but he couldn't entirely blame him. His problems should not concern Light, and there was definitely a small satisfaction that came from knowing that he had attempted to help him at all. He could see it in that harsh gaze that this wasn't for him, but instead was a way for him to avoid a guilty conscious. The punches didn't even hurt that much, thanks to the lack of three others' help…He had walked out of the ordeal with nothing more than a black eye and swollen ankle.

He'd avoided Light for the rest of the day on purpose, not wanting to make himself or the other feel awkward. Even though he was unexplainably infatuated with the honey-haired male, he needed to learn to stay away. It wasn't fair, he knew, to get involved in Light's personal life. Then again… He smiled to himself while sitting in the back of Watari's car, driving back to headquarters. Light wasn't going to have a choice but to be close to him soon. This case needed to be solved, and with Light's intelligence mixing with his own, they would soon bring Kira to his downfall. In his mind, he didn't even really know why he had such an infatuation with Light Yagami.

He figured it had to do with how different they were. They were complete polar opposites, the two of them. Light was well groomed, rich, and at the top of everything. Not to mention his tanned skin and need to be well dressed at all points. Ryuzaki, on the other hand, was wild and untamed, working in secret to solve difficult cases from the confines of his room. His skin, not from lack of sun, was naturally pale, and his eyes had natural dark rims and were a charcoal black. He was odd and unexplainable. An Enigma. Light was proper and socially acceptable, a stereotypical golden-boy.

Ryuzaki sighed as they pulled into the garage of headquarters. He was thinking way to much… At the moment, he knew, there was work to be done, like fixing up Light's room, and of course readying himself for the fact that Light would no doubt be angry to find that he was in charge of the Kira investigation. If Ryuzaki had learned anything about the other male from their years at school together, it was that Light, like himself, hated to lose. Light, like himself, liked to be on top, and he could only guess that the other male was going to turn this into a race before they were able to work together. _If they were able to work together at all…_ He corrected, stepping from the car and heading into the building.

As he entered, he was immediately greeted with the sight of Matsuda and Mogi staring intently at a news broadcast on one of the many screens. Aizawa and ukita were behind them, eyes also glued to the screen. His immediate assumption was that there was another killing, and so he hurried over so that he could see the screen as well. When he got there, however, he realized he'd been quite wrong. The woman on the screen spoke anxiously.

"-heard right, folks, tonight at nine there will be a broadcasted message from the mass murder who calls himself 'Kira', right here, only on Sakura TV. Only Sakura has the exclusive tapes, directly from Kira himself! " Ryuzaki stared in awe for a moment. A live broadcast? What could he possibly have to say that couldn't be done through a simple note, but had to be broadcasted so that mass amounts of the public could hear it?

Ryuzaki walked over to the main desk at the head of the room and sat down in a chair there, opening up a few files and immediately delving into them, looking for answers. He'd looked at the way that Kira kills before. All of the murders were brutal, quick, left no evidence of who he was behind, and he usually only killed People of high standing or people that got in his way, as Shoichiro Yagami had shown them sacrificially…So why then, now, was he making contact with the public when he usually kept to the shadows? Ryuzaki sighed. This was getting confusing. There was something he had to have been missing… Shaking his head, he turned to the others.

"I would appreciate it if you went to pick up Yagami Raito now. It would help a great deal to have his opinion when this broadcast airs tonight, and he does need time to get the shock out of his system." Ryuzaki almost smirked again at the thought. It was going to be extremely self satisfying to see the look of rage on the other's face tonight… Mogi and Matsuda stared at him for a long moment, and finally, Ryuzaki got self conscious.

"Might I ask what the hell you two are staring at?" he snapped irritably. They averted their gazes immediately, but Matsuda stuttered out an answer.

"Er, well Ryuzaki…It's just that your eye…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Ryuzaki sighed to himself. Of course, how could he have forgotten? He waved a hand to both of them, dismissing them with only a few words.

"Unfortunate events do tend to happen on occasion, Matsuda. Now please, go and retrieve Yagami-kun now." The other's accepted this, and immediately headed out, obeying Ryuzaki's commands willingly enough. After all, he was the famous mysterious detective, L, and he must have had his own reasons for keeping this information to himself.

-

Light stood in front of his television in his room with wide eyes, still holding the remote. The announcement from Sakura television had just been that Kira was to make an announcement later that night. He was in awe. Why would a criminal want to capture the attention of the public when that meant that the police could somehow find ways to trace this broadcast back to him? Light froze.

"No…" he whispered to himself. "This is an opportunity for _me_ to trace this broadcast back to him." He smirked. He had the knowledge enough to know how to trace calls, so why couldn't he trace a television broadcast? If he could get a hold of the tapes that Kira sent in to be broadcasted… Tests would be simple enough to obtain DNA information. It was to simple…and yet excitement flooded him. He couldn't wait to get to the task force headquarters now, so that he could discuss his ideas with the leader of the group. After all, there was bound to be plenty of information that he didn't know yet, and when he obtained it… he stared down at his hands, laughing to himself quietly. He couldn't be stopped. He was Light Yagami, on top of everything he set his mind to, and he was going to take down Kira, the mass murderer. He was going to become the definition of Justice in the public's eyes. No one could surpass him…

"Raito! Mr. Mogi and Mr. Matsuda are here early!" his mother called up to him, that same fearful tone as earlier tainting her voice. He sighed. He did love his mother very much, but he had no choice in this matter. When his mind was made up, there was no stopping him. However, he was wondering why the hell Matsuda and Mogi were here so early. It had barely been an hour since he'd arrived home from school, and already they were at his front door… he stopped, smiling lightly. The answer was obvious. They were here due to the broadcast. They needed him more now that Kira was making a move. Grabbing his suitcase and his school bag, he double checked his room one more time, then turned off his lights and headed down the stairs. Sure enough, the two older males were waiting patiently at the door, eyeing him warily. Matsuda spoke when he got to the foot of the steps.

"Did you see…?" He began. Light nodded.

"Yeah, I saw it. Kira is making some sort of move." He looked over to his mother when he said this, to emphasize his need to go with the two even more. She said nothing, but because she was the woman who'd given birth to him, who'd raised him, he could see the clear understanding in her eyes, whether she liked it or not. He placed his school bag down so that he could pull his mother into a one-armed, yet tight hug. "Mom, it's gonna be just fine, you'll see." She looked up at him and nodded, smiling slightly, but it was clear that she was unconvinced.

"Are you ready, Raito-kun?" Matsuda asked, as Mogi reached forward to take his suitcase for him. He nodded to the two of them, and let Mogi take his bag for him appreciatively. He held onto his school bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and he gave his mother one last hug. His sister sauntered around the corner, staring at him with disappointment. He sighed, hugging her loosely, and she pulled away as quickly as she could.

"You remember what I said, Raito." she warned, and then she was off, making a break for the kitchen to get away from him. He inwardly growled. How could he forget?

"Alright guys, let's get going." he said, turning to walk out with the two after telling his mother that he loved her. They obliged, confused as to what just happened with Sayu but keeping out of it. He got into the car waiting out front, not looking back at the house. He was ready for this. He had no other choice.

During the car ride, they were silent, and Light stared blankly out the window to try and memorize where they were going. It was simple enough, since they headed directly into the business district of the city, but it got complicated once they started maneuvering around the different skyscrapers and smaller buildings, and soon, he lost track of the turns and didn't try to find landmarks. All of these buildings looked the same…

About a half hour after they entered the large business district, they came upon the building that they were turning into. Light stared in amazement. This building was definitely not like the rest. It wasn't to tall, but it wasn't small by any means, and the outer walls were made almost entirely out of tinted glass, with balconies stretching out from the upper floors (which Light assumed were the floors containing the bedrooms) and a very large square at the top, which looked suspiciously like a heliport… He grinned as they pulled downward into a large parking garage, adjusting his eyes to the difference in lighting. As they parked and got out of the car, Light was about to continue forward towards a large door, but Mogi stopped him.

"Alright, Raito-kun, there are a few things we need to do before we go inside." he said. Light looked up at him expectantly.

"And those things are, Mogi?" he asked politely. Mogi smiled at him.

"First, we have to set it up so that you can get past the security system…and there's something we need to discuss with you before you set foot through those doors." he said, his voice stressing importance. Light nodded. Of course there would be a high security system in this place, if it was headquarters for the Kira case. Mogi led him over to the door and typed in a few codes, scanning his eyes and his hands, and then another code, and then he brought Light forward. "It has to scan your eyes and hands, then I'll help you set up your personal codes." he nodded for Light to hold his hands out, and the machine scanned them in seconds, then he did the same for his eyes. Once the green light appeared to show that his information was accepted, Mogi leaned forward and punched in two number codes, which Light had no trouble quickly memorizing. When his information was stored, the door opened, but they didn't walk in right away.

Matsuda went ahead of them, but Mogi stared down at Light solemnly.

"Raito-kun…how dedicated are you to catching Kira?" he asked, placing his hands heavily on Light's shoulders. The honey-haired boy stared up at him and smiled.

"This has become all I think about, really. I've decided that I need to catch Kira, no matter what, to prevent what happened to my father from happening to any other innocent people." Light answered coolly, though he knew in his mind that wasn't the entire truth. He sure as hell wasn't telling Mogi about his quest for dominance…

"I need to be able to trust you Raito-kun…because the person in charge of this task force is the legendary L." Light's eyes widened a fraction. L…the legendary detective who never showed his face or real voice to the public…was just beyond this door. His greatest challenge. His greatest competition in his deductive reasoning skills…he smirked inwardly. This was turning into his greatest battle for the top yet.

"L…well I suppose that makes sense, if this case is as big as everyone makes it out to be. I just can't believe he's showing his face to anyone at all. This should be an interesting working experience." Mogi smiled slightly at the other boy. It was so easy for him to be accepting now, since he didn't know L's true identity yet…

"Alright, Raito-kun. If you're confident, then let's go. Don't do anything rash when you see him, or I will have to restrain you." he didn't say anything more before he turned to walk inside, leaving Light completely and utterly confused as he followed. When he was inside, the door automatically shut behind him, and he was faced with a long hall, leading up to a huge wall of screens, all turned to different news channels and containing different data.

The task force stood in a straight line, all of their heads turned towards him, and leading up to a huge black chair on wheels. Someone was typing on a keyboard from that chair…Light grinned inwardly. L… He stepped forward confidently, walking past all the rest of the task force, until he was at the chair. He heard the male in the chair sigh, and then, very slowly, it turned…

* * *

AN: sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but this chapter was getting WAY to long XD Anyways, next chapter has a slightly fluffy scene in it, but the real Lxlight won't come in for a few more chapters. Im estimating this fic to be around ten to fifteen chapters, but it might be a bit more or less, depending on how long I keep them. Review and tell me what you think!


	3. God of the new world part 2

Shattered Faith.

Pairing: LightXmisa one-sided, eventual LightXL

Rating: T for now, but subject to go up with later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I'm just pleasantly obsessed.

FA: Heyyy there. See, chapter three took no time at all since I've found myself hooked on writing this fic, but it was uploading it that took forever. I had no internet connection for awhile... Theres a fluffy scene or two in here, but its not much im afraid. Be prepared for longer chapters by request, and maybe Light will finally redeem himself…Ahh, and yes, to those who were hopeful, I will of course give L a chance at being seme. Anything for my reviewers, I appreciate all of your support so much!!

-hugs all of my reviewers- Now on with it, im actually quite fond of this chapter. 3

Light:. . . . . --'

L: You were mean to me again last chapter, so no strawberries for you, Raito.

Chapter 3. God of the New World (part 2)

* * *

-

-

Light froze completely on the spot, his body tensing and his fists coming into balls. Black eyes stared up at him from under a wild mess of black hair, sticking up in all directions. Pale fingers grasped a half eaten strawberry, and bare feet gripped the edge of the chair expertly, since the way he was sitting didn't offer good balance. Ryuzaki…was L? Light couldn't think straight to make sense of it, so instead, he merely stared. The boy that was haunting him…the one that wouldn't leave him be. He had the sudden urge to punch something, namely Ryuzaki, or should he say L? He restrained himself, and worked out his jaw, trying to find something to say -

"If Yagami-kun cannot find anything to say due to his shock, then perhaps I should just speak before him. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but if I were to tell you in school, you wouldn't believe me and I probably would've gotten hit right away. I do try and avoid conflict as best as I can, you see."

The sound of his voice snapped him out of his trance, and he glared at him in disbelief, with a slight hint of rage and a whole lot of annoyance. Then, he saw his black bruised eye, and he flinched, forcing himself to look away from the pale boy.

"Ryuzaki… you…you're the legendary L? But how can that be, you've gone to my schools since grade school.." he started, his voice betraying him to show his complete discomposure. Ryuzaki stayed completely calm. It was as if he were treating Light the way a parent would treat a child when it came to them with it's curiosity. This nearly sent him into a fit, but he kept it together.

"I have taken to solving important cases from the comfort of my home, Yagami-kun. I actually have a very strong sense of justice, though you might not believe me now that you've seen my blatant display of violence today at school." he chewed his thumb nail softly, thoughtfully, and peered up at light as if waiting for his opinion. Light struggled to find words yet again. _'Keep it together, Light, keep it calm…_Breath_…'_

"N-no, you were just sticking up for yourself, Ryuzaki." It was all he could find. Damnit, he hated this kid…

"Hmm…Yagami-kun, it has come to my attention just now that I've yet to thank you for today. You may not have done it for me, but if it wasn't for you I would surely be in a lot more pain." This made Light freeze again, but only for a split second. It didn't take him very long to reply this time.

"You need to learn to stick up for yourself more often, Ryuzaki. I'm sick and tired of watching you get beaten up because of the things you say." he retorted, eyes burning into those black ones. This made Ryuzaki smirk. Which made Light even angrier. He flexed his hands, trying not to ball them up again…

"The things I say? Like the fact that I only ever state the blatantly obvious truth?" Light stopped and stared at him as he said this, pondering the statement. This…was true. The boy had a way of seeing straight through people, Light being one of them. He sighed angrily as he realized that Ryuzaki had beaten him that time. He quickly changed the subject back to what they should've been discussing.

"Wait, how the hell can you expect me to work with you, Ryuzaki? I already have the urge to ring your neck in school for following me everywhere, and now you want me to stay in the same building as you willingly?" he knew that his arguments would mean nothing, but he couldn't just give in without at least a small fight. It wasn't in his nature to be passive towards someone who made him feel like he was being stalked.

"I never said that you would have to stay in this building, Yagami-kun, but I offered it because I knew for a fact that you have a deep grudge against Kira, and like me, Yagami-kun, you cannot stand to lose. You were completely willing to stay here and work with the legendary L. Ryuzaki is no different from the L that helped solve so many cases with you in the past." Light bit his lower lip softly as he said this, knowing for a fact that he was right. In fact, if he'd thought about it enough, he'd probably have been able to figure out that Ryuzaki was L long before this. Since he'd been on cases of which L was helping with before, of course Ryuzaki would know him…

This explains the watching in school.

The haunting…

He sighed, not letting his train of thought run in that direction…

There was absolutely no fighting this anymore. But that didn't mean that he needed to give in to the other. Light was still above him. It would stay that way.

"Just because we're working together doesn't make us friends, you hear me? We talk only to exchange ideas and information, and not in school. _Ever._ And you should know, the only reason I'm accepting this arrangement…" Light paused, stepping closer to Ryuzaki, towering over him, asserting himself. The raven haired boy looked up at him without faltering. His composure pissed Light off even more.

"i...s because I'm going to come out on top of this investigation, _L_. I'm going to take down Kira in the end, and by the time I get through, no one will remember you. I will be known to everyone…as justice itself." He then backpedaled a few steps, smirking, as Ryuzaki turned away from him.

"Yagami-kun is ambitious, I can see. I will not stop you from trying to surpass me, Yagami Raito, but I should warn you." He turned around again, sliding from his chair and sauntering over to him, staring him in the eye. "I never go down without a fight. Now come along quietly, I'm going to show you to your room."

Light wasn't sure exactly what to do with himself in that situation, and so he did the only thing he could in that moment. He followed.

The rest of the task force stayed in the main computer room, trusting Light enough not to follow them. Ryuzaki led him to an elevator off to the far right of the room, and after selecting the fifteenth floor, the door shut behind them and they were on their way up. Ryuzaki remained completely silent, Light noticed, which meant he was obeying Light's wish for them not to speak unless necessary. However, Light noticed with extreme agitation that those charcoal eyes were practically boring into the side of his face. So, after sighing in resignation, he turned to face the other boy…

…and was surprised to notice that they weren't as far apart as he had thought. When his face turned, their noses touched, and Ryuzaki jerked back instinctively, rubbing his nose as if he'd been burned. Light stared. _'Well…_' He thought, staring at the other who looked as though he were trying to claw his nose off. _'That's…interesting.'_

"Ryuzaki, is there a reason why you were studying my face so closely and are now trying to tear your flesh off?" he asked. This seemed to work. The black haired boy stopped his movements and looked at him, eyes wide and burning holes into him, then, as if nothing happened, he was composed again, his eyes returning to their usual blank state.

"I'm sorry about that, Yagami-kun. I am simply not used to human touch, except for the painful kind, but I'm sure you understand the meaning behind that all too well. As for my studying you…" He paused as the elevator clicked and the doors opened. The two of them stepped out and Ryuzaki began leading the way down a long hallway with doors scattered here and their on either side. He didn't speak again until they reached a door all the way at the end of the hall to the left. It was far apart from the other doors in the hall, suggesting that it was quite large. Ryuzaki began fishing around in his baggy pockets for what Light assumed could only be a key. He was right, of course.

Ryuzaki dropped a small silver key in his hand, and then unlocked the door with his own key. Light flinched slightly. Ryuzaki had a key, too. To _his_ room. That wasn't going to go over well in the future… As the raven haired boy opened the door, Light remembered the previous conversation.

"Ryuzaki, you were saying? Why were you studying me exactly?" Light asked almost politely, and Ryuzaki turned to look at him for a moment. He seemed to contemplate this question for a moment, and then turned to walk into the room.

"I was simply trying to figure out what Yagami-kun was thinking, nothing more." he answered. Light sighed. Obviously he wasn't going to get any sort of truthful answer out of the other male, and this didn't really surprise him much. Ryuzaki seemed the type to keep his true feelings and thoughts to himself.

Light followed him into the room then, quite impressed by what he found. There was a large sitting area, with a huge desk off to the left side of the room against the wall. On the desk sat a laptop and a stack of files. To the right of the sitting area, there were two doors, one open, and one closed. The open door revealed his bedroom, which had a large king sized bed and a dresser for his clothes, as well as a bedside table with a lamp. He assumed the closed door led to the bathroom. What really impressed him, however, was the far wall of the sitting area. It was made entirely of glass, and led out onto a large balcony with a table and chairs. The view of the city below him and the sky above was amazing, and he felt himself drawn to the doors before he could stop himself. Ryuzaki followed wordlessly.

When he stepped out onto the balcony, he immediately went over to the rail, leaning against it and staring out at the setting sun. It truly was a beautiful sight, he marveled. The sky… so unpredictable, and never the same. No two clouds were alike. The shades of blue changed on occasion, and the weather was never perfect. One thing he would never surpass, was the sky. He respected the sky…

"Yagami-kun?" A soft, questioning voice came from his right. He looked over to the raven haired male, no disgust in his eyes for the moment. For the moment, thanks to this view, he was at peace with the world. He looked back up at the sky and smiled.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Something so untamable, something so simple and yet so complex…" his voice was low, barely a whisper, and yet he knew Ryuzaki could hear every word.

"The sky, Yagami-kun? Yes, I suppose it is…beautiful." The other's voice was almost as low. Light sighed in content, and the two sat there in silence for a few moments, enjoying the calmness. It was Light who decided to break it after awhile.

"Ryuzaki…we won't get moments like this often, will we? Once we start on this case, I mean."

"I do not understand, Yagami-kun." Ryuzaki blinked owlishly, peering up at him from under his thick black hair. "I was under the impression that you wanted to work this case and nothing could deter you from that task. Has something changed your mind?" he asked curiously, biting his thumbnail softly. Light shook his head lightly.

"No, no, nothing like that. What I mean is, it's going to be hectic once we delve into this further. Everyone enjoys peace every once and awhile, and I have a feeling I won't be getting any. When I set my mind to something, it's hard to get me to stop…" he leaned his arms heavily against the railing, resting his head in his hands and staring up at the sky again. It truly was beautiful….

"I see… Well, Yagami-kun, that just so happens to be another thing we have in common…" Ryuzaki turned back to the sky as well, ready to continue the silence, but Light's curiosity bubbled over something.

"Ryuzaki…what do you find peaceful? I mean…when you need to get away, what do you do?" It was an odd question, he knew, but if he had a question, he felt he should ask. The worst Ryuzaki could do was ignore him, after all.

The detective didn't turn to look at him, but he sighed and looked down at the city streets below him, as if contemplating. Finally, after a few long moments, he spoke.

"I truly don't find myself at peace anywhere, Yagami-kun. I find that no matter what I do, I can't get the bells out of my head completely. Some days though….some days the noise dulls to a soft thrumming…" he seemed to zone, and Light looked at him, confused. The look on his face stopped him from asking anything else, however. His eyes were half-closed, which seemed to really bring out the thick black rings around his eyes, and his mouth was twitching downward slightly, as if he was holding something back. Light inwardly scolded himself for hitting a nerve, and yet he took some form of pride in it…

'_I truly am selfish, aren't I?' _Light thought bitterly to himself. Sighing, he shifted slightly closer to the other, not really sure what to do with himself. After all, he didn't particularly like the other male, and he found him to be…extremely confusing most of the time. He settled for slowly raising his hand up, so that Ryuzaki could watch the movement without jumping, and gently placing it on the raven haired boy's shoulder.

Light suddenly knew what it was that he needed to say, relieving his conscious just a bit for earlier. He didn't have to be friends with the other, he didn't have to get along with him, and he didn't have to defend him heavily by any means…but still, Sayu's words echoed in his mind.

'_you don't realize just how harsh you can be' _

He sighed and looked outward again, but kept his hand firmly in place on Ryuzaki's shoulder.

"Ryuzaki…I'm sorry too. For what happens in school and all. I can't be you friend, Ryuzaki, I'm not about to give up what I've worked for just for you…but…I don't think you deserve it, and I thought I should tell you that."

He almost flinched away when Ryuzaki closed his eyes completely and brought his own hand up to place over Light's , squeezing it slightly. Almost.

- -

The two of them stayed out on the balcony for a little over an hour, but time slowly started making itself known, and in fear of missing Kira's broadcast, they forced themselves back inside of the building.

Light took just a few minutes to further admire his room before they headed downstairs again, and walked over to the laptop and files set out for him with curiosity. Ryuzaki sat in his usual crouch on a recliner chair in the corner of the room, watching him as he booted up the laptop and sifted through the files.

"Those are all of the reports of the murders that have been associated with Kira, and in your laptop I have saved all of the information that is known and all of my conclusions on the Kira case. I figured that after we watch this broadcast tonight and I document it, you can look through all of this information and we can make assumptions from there." Ryuzaki spoke from behind him, and Light nodded absently, scarcely hearing what was being said. He was already going through the files, and he wasn't liking what he was seeing…

"Ryuzaki…all of these murders…they're all political figures, businessmen, and police agents, correct?" he asked, not turning to look at the detective.

"Yes, Yagami-kun, that's right."

"Some of these people that Kira has killed…were nearly impossible to get within fifty feet of without a body guard taking you down…" he began. "and this says that Kira had absolutely no contact with the victims while committing the murders. I don't understand." he looked over to the other. "how is that possible with such brutal methods?"

Ryuzaki looked at him with a grim expression.

"That, Yagami-kun, is what we've been trying to figure out. However, we have no hope of ever obtaining this information without a clear viewing of one of the victim's deaths." The reply would've seemed morbid to anyone that didn't have a slight idea of what they were dealing with. Light simply nodded in understanding, and went back to looking through the files, deliberately skipping the file of Shoichiro Yagami.

When it had become apparent that they'd wasted to much time in the room while Light read through files, they headed out the door wordlessly, back towards the elevator. Ryuzaki pressed the button for it to take them to the main lobby, and as the door closed behind them, it began it's descent. Ryuzaki did not stare at Light this time, and kept a safe distance at the other side of the small space. The ride was also silent, and Light found himself grateful. Talking to Ryuzaki confused him most of the time, and angered him due to the other often hinting at being stalker. However, the earlier moment between the two of them on the balcony… He sighed inwardly.

Ryuzaki had shown him emotion up there whether he realized it or not, and what he'd shown him didn't put him at ease. Looking at that expression was like looking into the face of a man who was being tortured daily… His skin had been icy when he placed his hand over Light's. That had frightened him as well.

The elevator clicked then, and they were back in the presence of the task force, who were scattered about the room, typing or filing or researching in newspapers. The two of them rejoined the group, and Ryuzaki immediately turned the large screen in front of them Sakura television. It was a commercial, but the clock read eight forty five. It was almost time.

Light looked up suddenly, remembering something he'd thought about before he came to headquarters, when he was still in his room.

"Ryuzaki, the tapes that Kira sent to Sakura television-"

"-will be safely retrieved after this broadcast is made by Mr Aizawa and Mr Mogi." Ryuzaki finished for him, which sent a twitch of anger and odd satisfaction down his spine. Of course he would've had everything planned already. He _was_ L… That brought another question into his head.

"Why does everyone here call you Ryuzaki instead of L?" he asked. Ryuzaki turned to look at him with a small smile on his lips.

"I've managed to keep my identity a secret for this long, Yagami-kun, by keeping the alias of Ryuzaki. If people were to find out that I was L, a master detective, I do believe it would bring unwanted attention to myself from not only our classmates, but criminals like Kira as well."

Simple Logic.

Of course.

"That makes complete sense, then." Light agreed, nodding. He looked at the television again. It was starting. "Ryuzaki!"

The charcoal headed man turned the television up louder as the Sakura TV host began speaking.

"And now, as promised, what everyone has been anticipating, I bring you a direct announcement from the brutal serial killer, Kira!" The man, fat and wearing that constant news-anchor smile, moved off stage, and the whole screen went completely white. At first, Light panicked, but then, feeling a very strong feeling of déjà vu, a calligraphic letter K appeared on the screen, and a synthetic voice began to speak.

_Just like L always did. _

Light felt L tense and begin to shake next to him, and he was tempted to grab his hand. He made no such move, however.

"People of the world - yes, that's right, this message is being broadcasted in different languages throughout the world- greetings. I am Kira."

There was a long, dramatic pause, and Light could hear L's uneven breaths next to him.

"I am having this tape broadcasted to send you all a message. No, a warning is a better term. You have all by now seen or heard of the murders I have carried out upon these political head figures."

"You sick bastard…" Light muttered under his breath. L smiled slightly.

"This message is to let you know that within a few weeks time, I will be using my skills in killing to carry out the executions of not only anyone who dares oppose me, but criminals that fill this world with rot and corruption."

A small gasp came from somewhere behind him, and he assumed it was Matsuda. He didn't turn, however. He was to busy watching the screen.

"I have one request to the police. If you work with me, and send me the names and locations of all major criminals you can think of, I will slow on my killings of political figures. If you choose not to accept this offer…that is very unfortunate…."

There was a bone chilling laugh from Kira, and even through a synthetically altered voice, it made Light shiver.

And then Kira said it.

"Those who oppose me shall all perish. I will become God of this world…no, I will become God of the world I am creating. God of the new world!"

And then the screen went blank.

They were silent for a long time, all of them lost within their own thoughts. No one moved save for slight shifts, and no one looked at each other.

It was Ryuzaki who broke this silence.

"I believe that as dangerous as it may be…we should not agree to Kira's requests." his voice was low, but everyone heard him clearly. Light wanted to argue, he really and truly did, but he knew Ryuzaki was right on the inside. If they didn't give Kira exactly what he wanted, he'd look for other ways to kill these criminals, and if he looked for other ways, they may get new leads on just how Kira carries out his murders. When the others began to argue, Light voiced this for Ryuzaki.

" I believe in Ryuzaki's decision. If we agree with Kira and give him these names and locations, criminals would start dying everywhere because we handed those names out on a silver platter. However…if we don't give him what he wants, he'll have to kill criminals on his own."

"Very good, Yagami-kun…"Ryuzaki mumbled.

"Yeah, but what about the political figures that are innocent and will die now?" Mogi argued, and Light didn't have to think hard.

"Kira said he'd cut down on the political killings, not stop them altogether. If you think about it this way, if Kira doesn't get what he wants, it will be more of a challenge for him. If he wants to kill these criminals badly enough, he'll focus more on how to get this information and be to busy to kill the political figures."

"And sooner or later…Kira will grow desperate. He'll make a move that will reveal something, because it's harder to kill so secretively in prisons…he'll give us leads, and we will track him down." Ryuzaki finished for him.

"But Ryuzaki, with all do respect, by not giving him this information, we're putting very important people in unnecessary danger here!" Aizawa exclaimed, staring at the dark eyed detective in slight awe. Ryuzaki sighed and put his thumbnail in his mouth softly.

"Every human life has equal value, Mr. Aizawa. Yagami-kun was correct by saying that Kira will most likely focus solely on figuring out how to get to these criminals. I believe we have a better chance of saving more lives by not giving this information."

More silence, and then Matsuda spoke.

"I agree. I mean, think about it. He'll have to track these criminals down somehow, and when he does find them, we could have hidden cameras or something in all the major criminals' cells or something!"

He was excited, and his enthusiasm did the trick. The force calmed down, save for Light and Ryuzaki, who spent hours after the broadcast going over what was already known, and what were possible plans of action for finding information on Kira's methods of killing.

The others left the building at a little after midnight, leaving Light and Ryuzaki alone for the first time. The awkwardness didn't sink in as Light had thought it would, because he was much to busy reading case files and trying to think of ways these murders could've possibly been carried out with no known contact. Ryuzaki, meanwhile, was compiling a list of all major criminals in the most local jails.

"Yagami-kun…I believe that the jail that Kira will learn of and strike first will be the jail that is monitored by your father's building. There are several major criminals currently being held there until trial." Ryuzaki said, staring at his computer screen intently. Light moved over to his computer curiously, staring at the list that the detective was currently compiling. He recognized one or two of the names from the news in the past; some of these criminals were really demented. There was no denying that this jail had major potential for Kira's attacks.

And yet, Light couldn't help but smiling on the inside slightly.

Was he terrible for thinking that these criminals deserve to die? He would in no way become a Kira supporter. No, his goal was to crack this case and make it out on top. But…Light felt as though that the world might just be a better place without these terrible people in it. There would be no remorse in his heart if Kira were to kill these people.

"Yagami-kun has something on his mind?" Ryuzaki's soft voice sounded. Light looked down at him, almost startled, and shook his head slowly.

"No, I'm just zoning, I guess. I don't function well when it gets late." he said. Ryuzaki sighed softly and continued typing on his computer.

"Then it is probably best that Yagami-kun goes to bed now. After all, he and I do have school in the morning." Light nodded in agreement, walking back over to shut down the computer he'd been working with. He was about to turn to go to the elevator when he noticed something.

"Uh, Ryuzaki? Aren't you going to go to bed, too? It's getting late." he asked, but the other boy didn't turn to look at him.

"I will be up much later, Yagami-kun. There is still work to be done, and I, unlike you, am very skilled at working through the night." his voice was still low, and Light made no move to argue. He had no interest in Ryuzaki's habits or life, and thought no more of it as he rode the elevator up to his room for bed.

The bed sheets were quite comfortable, he noted, as he slid into his bed and shut his eyes, and just for a moment, he thought about how he was truly feeling.

'_In reality…I'm almost glad L turned out to be Ryuzaki. At least now I know that I was right in assuming that he is, indeed, the perfect challenge for me. It's just one more reason for me to hate him…'_

His thoughts drifted from Ryuzaki being L, to Kira wanting to be god, to his wanting to surpass L, and then finally, somewhere in the middle of this chaotic procession of thoughts, his mind drifted him into a fitful sleep.

- - -

He woke up only an hour later.

Light's amber eyes slid open slowly, and he didn't register that he was awake at first. He hadn't been dreaming, he was just floating in that peaceful black abyss of sleep, and then something had woken him. He slowly sat up, very groggy, and looked around his room in confusion. There was no one, just the soft glow of the moonlight that was spilling through the door from the sitting area of the mini-apartment. He decided that while he was awake, he'd get a glass of water, and slowly slid from his bed.

Sighing softly, he padded into the sitting area, checked it, and when he found no one once again, he headed over to the door that he was certain led to the bathroom.

The bathroom was much larger than he would've expected. There was a large Jacuzzi style tub on the far right, and around a small bend, there was a stand up shower big enough for five people. On the left was the very large double sink and the toilet itself, and against the far back wall to the right, there was a large counter with cabinets and more mirrors. (There was a rather large one over the sink).

However, what deterred Light from going over to the sink to get some water was the fact that there was another door against the back wall to the left. He stared at it for a few seconds, pondering what else there could possibly be, and then decided to settle his curiosity by doing the obvious thing - going through the door.

He walked forward, his head still heavy from just waking up a few moments before, and placed a hand on the cool doorknob, opening the door without much thought. He was awake immediately as soon as he saw what was on the other side.

Ryuzaki sat hunched up in his usual position on a chair in a sitting room similar to Light's, only the glass wall was covered almost completely by thick black out curtains. There was a thin line of moonlight shining through, illuminating Ryuzaki's form. Light growled slightly to himself. Of course. Of course Ryuzaki would just happen to forget to mention that their rooms were adjoining…

The detective looked over at him slowly, his large owlish eyes seeming to glow in the odd lighting in the room. Light shivered slightly, trying to find his voice.

"Yagami-kun, what are you doing awake at this hour? I believed you to be asleep already." Ryuzaki asked, his voice still wide awake. Light snorted.

"I should be asking you that, Ryuzaki, but more importantly, why didn't you tell me that our rooms were adjoining?" he asked angrily. Ryuzaki didn't skip a beat.

"Yagami-kun would've surely started a fight. I believe I told you earlier that I try to avoid conflict as much as humanly possible." Light stared, aggravating. That was…very true. Damn Ryuzaki, he always had legitimate answers…

"Ok, ok…fine." he sighed, yawning slightly. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Ryuzaki asked,

"Would Yagami-kun perhaps like a piece of cake?"

He motioned to the table near him, and sure enough there was a large strawberry shortcake sitting there, a few pieces missing that were obviously already eaten. For a moment, Light thought about simply turning around and wordlessly walking back into his own room and going back to sleep, but the way Ryuzaki was looking at him…It almost screamed loneliness. Gritting his teeth and gathering up his resolve, he walked over to where Ryuzaki was on the chair, and sat at the foot of it in front of the table, seeing no other close by pieces of furniture.

"Sure, I'll have some cake." he said, and the two of them sat in a renewed, yet comfortable silence as they ate.

It wasn't until after they had finished and had been sitting there for a good half hour that Light finally noticed that Ryuzaki had his eyes shut. He contemplated this for a moment, thinking he should just get up and go back to his own room. They did, like Ryuzaki had mentioned earlier, have school in the morning, and he needed to keep up his appearances of course.

Light stood finally, slowly padding past Ryuzaki and heading towards the bathroom door, when a soft sigh came from behind him.

"Yagami-kun is leaving already…" Ryuzaki said softly, almost sadly, and Light turned around to look at him. His eyes were barely open, and his crouching position was just a bit more relaxed then usual.

"I was going to get some more rest now, Ryuzaki. Like you said, we do have school in the morning." he said, growing impatient with the insomniac. Ryuzaki contemplated something for a moment, and Light almost didn't wait around for what he had to say.

He shouldn't have waited. He should've turned away.

"Will Yagami-kun not simply stay in the bed in my room instead? It's the same as his room, after all…" He trailed off, biting his thumb nail softly, and Light turned his head away in slight disgust.

"Ryuzaki, that's disgusting. Maybe you don't understand, but it wouldn't be proper for us to share a bed." he said, turning to walk back to his room again, determined not to stop this time. "Go to bed" he called over his shoulder.

"But I've never had company like this before, Yagami-kun."

Damn him…Light stopped in his tracks again, god damn his conscious, it must be connected directly to his feet… He turned again, slowly, hesitantly.

"Ryuzaki, I thought I made it clear how much I hate you in school." he stated evenly, and the dark haired male nodded.

"Yes, Yagami-kun, you did. But behind closed doors it is often a different matter, wouldn't you agree? Behind closed doors where no one can put you under peer pressure, it is easier to get along with those that are socially unacceptable."

The moment he said it, Light knew he was doomed for the night. Damn, he really hated this kid…

But did he?

Did he really hate Ryuzaki for being a social outcast in school? That was the only reason he could think of to hate the boy really, considering he barely knew him at all… No, it wasn't right to even say that he hated Ryuzaki…but his social position was to important to him.

But behind closed doors, he could be a much, much nicer person. More compassionate. More understanding. He walked over to the other male slowly, looked at him pointedly, and then moved towards the bedroom. Ryuzaki smiled slightly and followed closely behind, hopping onto the bed quietly and watching Light. The honey-haired male sighed in annoyance.

This was against every moral code he had built for himself, and yet… those lonely eyes were what did it for him. How often could it be that Ryuzaki ever even thinks about getting an opportunity for company like this? _'Take this, Sayu' _he thought grimly, sliding under these covers like he'd done with his own bed.

"Now don't keep me awake, ok Ryuzaki? Just lay down and go to sleep, and I'll talk to you before school in the morning." He mumbled into the pillows, which smelled vaguely of strawberries and something else…something almost warm, if scents could be so.

"I won't keep Yagami-kun awake." was the only reply, and Light felt the bed beside him shift slightly before a pale, cold hand was gently touching his shoulder. Light growled angrily.

"Ryuzaki…what the hell are you doing now?" he asked impatiently. Ryuzaki drew back almost immediately.

There was silence for a long moment before he finally answered.

"I was making sure that Yagami-kun was actually there."

Light smiled slightly and shook his head, and slowly, he dozed off into oblivion.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

I hope that chapter was at least a little longer, but I know that the fluff here will make a lot of fans happy. No real feelings between them yet, obviously. There will be more fluff next chapter, and be prepared, the plot is really cracking down soon. Review and concrit is appreciated! Bye for now, everyone.


End file.
